Under Starlight, Life Began Anew
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: "The young man was there again, at the same bench as every day before before. Sirius stood on the promenade, looking down onto the deck below." - Sirius had not wanted to go to America, even travelling on the Titanic had not excited him. A member of the crew who stares out to sea with amber eyes makes him curious. After one conversation, their lives will change forever. Titanic!AU


**A/N:** Written for the Quidditch League Semi - Finals, I am Beater 1 for the Montrose Magpies. This is also a gift fic for Liza, as part of the Gift - Giving Extravaganza 2018.

All other prompts and challenges listed at the bottom.

Thank you to my wonderful team and betas.

* * *

 **Under Starlight, Life Began Anew**

Sirius dragged his feet, his hands in his pockets as he stared up at the looming ship which cast half the street below in shadow. His mother had decided that they were moving to America. The Black family had plenty to run from, after the shame of Father's death and the debt which their family had been plunged into. Until now, it had never felt real.

Now, however, surrounded by a crushing crowd of people he felt himself be swept forward. It felt symbolic in a way. Sirius couldn't turn around with all the bodies pressed against him and indeed, there would be no going back now. His mother would find him a wife and that would be that. He was leaving the only country he had ever known and going to somewhere Sirius could only think would be lacking.

"Isn't this amazing? The Titanic is the biggest, fastest and most luxurious passenger liner in existence," Regulus said to him, eyes bright. Sirius merely shrugged and followed him up the gangway and on board.

"Regulus, Sirius, don't dawdle!" Their mother had a sharp, ringing voice and within five minutes of walking through the gilded halls and plush carpeted corridors she had demanded the attention of a steward to complain about something. Sirius wasn't sure what, he only knew that he didn't care. He stepped away, planning to head up on deck to stare out at the waving crowds down below,when the sound of laughter made him turn in curiosity.

There was a man talking to several of the crew, all of them clearly friendly. He was captivating. His hair had fallen into his eyes, which were a startling shade of amber. Before Sirius could keep staring and put his finger on why he felt an immediate connection — dare he say attraction — his mother had called his name again and he had to follow her and his brother to their quarters.

* * *

The young man was there again, at the same bench as every day before before. Sirius stood on the promenade, looking down onto the deck below. It was insane, the cynical voice in the back of his mind whispered, to even consider talking to him. Of course, Sirius was curious — the mysterious sailor he had been so taken with spent at least an hour a day sat on his own, staring out to sea or pouring over a book in his hands. Perhaps it was because so few of the crew could be seen about the boat taking leisure time or, indeed, doing anything that wasn't working.

Sirius had not been able to stop thinking about him. He told himself that once he had talked to the man, the infatuation would be gone. No doubt he would be just as boring as everyone else on board.

Abruptly, he remembered that his mother had asked for his company — no doubt to introduce him to yet another eligible woman on board the Titanic, of which there seemed to be an endless amount. And so Sirius found himself heading down to the deck below, glad for the poetry book in his pocket. At least this way, he had a good enough reason to say he had forgotten to attend. She could hardly fault him for losing track of time whilst reading Tennyson.

He nearly laughed at that thought. His mother would find a way to criticize him no matter what he did. Sirius had given up on trying to be who she wanted him to be. He could see his life before his eyes, how it would all pan out and the thought made him want to scream.

"Good afternoon, sir."

He hadn't even realised that his feet had taken him over to the bench where the sailor had sat until he had gotten to his feet and nodded to Sirius with a professional smile. He was several inches taller and again, Sirius found himself captured by those amber eyes.

"Please, do not move on my account. I was merely stretching my legs, looking for somewhere to read and was curious what you were doing, Mr…" he trailed off and the sailor hesitated.

"Remus Lupin, sir."

It was an unusual name, Sirius acknowledged, at the same realising how hypocritical he was being.

"A pleasure. Sirius Black."

He held out his hand and Mr. Lupin took it with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Well, sit down, man. May I ask what you do on this wonderful ship?"

Mr. Lupin smiled, looking quite pleased at his words.

"I am the draughtsman, Mr. Black." At Sirius' blank look, he continued. "It was I that drew the plans for the ship to be built. I studied architecture and then went into ship building."

He had a lilting accent — a hint of Welsh, perhaps — and Sirius blinked in surprise, having assumed that the man was simply a steward of some sort.

"I do apologise, therefore, if you find your rooms uncomfortable. Only yesterday, I spent twenty minutes being told that the staircase should have been several inches wider." He spoke with a dryness, only his eyes hinting at laughter. "I find myself taking quite a bit of blame, which is perhaps why you find me here, trying to keep my head down."

"In that case, my apologies for disturbing you, Mr. Lupin." Sirius stood to leave and Mr. Lupin shook his head.

"I would quite appreciate the company. Feel free to call me Remus, Mr. Black."

"Sirius," he said in return and Sirius was sure he didn't imagine the emotion that swept through them both as they locked eyes. He sat back down, close enough to Remus that their arms nearly brushed and Remus blushed ever so slightly.

Sirius did not open his poetry book. Instead, they talked for a while, Remus explaining more about his job and how he was part of the so-called Guarantee Group. They were there to fix any issues and oversee any unfinished jobs on the Titanic. Remus showed Sirius the sketchbook he had been working in — for he had not only had to design the ship itself but also any design features and general arrangements. He and the shipbuilder were residing in first class which made Sirius wonder how on earth he'd missed this captivating man. Had they not passed each other in the corridor, or at dinner?

Sirius flicked through several pages until he reached halfway through, where the sketches changed. There were portraits now — of passengers — and Remus reached to take the book back.

"My God, Remus, these are really rather good."

"Thank you; it's just something I do to fill my time."

Sirius poured over them until he turned a page and found himself staring at his own likeness. Remus had drawn him standing at the railing, staring out to sea and there was an expression of wistfulness — or was it loss? — on Sirius' face that made him feel quite exposed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black. I merely saw you the other night; I had left the dining hall myself for it was quite loud and —"

"Sirius," Sirius reminded Remus, who looked distinctly embarrassed. "I remember that evening and it's quite alright. As I said, you're rather good. I had just escaped my date, much to my relief."

"The Lady Malfoy. It's been a subject of some speculation." Remus nodded. "Will you see her again?"

Sirius hesitated. "Our parents wish for a marriage, regardless of our own wishes. The problem which has arisen is simple. Deep down, she's a good person. Deep down, I'm not. I would not be the husband she deserves."

Remus looked at him with sharp eyes that seemed to see right through all the walls Sirius had built up over years.

"I do not believe that, Sirius. You have kindness in your heart; I can see it."

Sirius laughed, feeling a little uncomfortable. "You say that, yet I spent lunch wanting to kill half the table for their inane discussions. I feel as though I'm constantly being smothered and I can barely breathe."

Remus fell silent for a moment and then spoke up, gazing out to sea.

"I understand that. I am going to America with the hope of starting a new life. Perhaps still as a draughtsman, or exploring my art; I am not sure, but I am going to start anew and be the person who I want to be, not who my family or those around me wish me to become."

It was as though Remus could read his mind and Sirius found himself jealous of the man beside him for being able to just change himself. That was never going to be possible for him.

Their conversation shifted onto lighter things until Regulus came on deck and walked over to his brother, glancing between the two men sat on the bench curiously.

"Mother has been looking for you."

Remus got to his feet and Sirius rose begrudgingly.

"Regulus, may I present the draughtsman of the Titanic, Mr. Remus Lupin. Mr. Lupin, my brother, Regulus Black."

They exchanged a handshake and greeting and then Remus bowed his head and wished them both a good day before walking away.

Later that evening, Sirius found himself dreaming of amber eyes and a shy smile.

* * *

Sirius was not sure what to do.

He and Remus had taken to walking around the deck and talking at dinner. Several times, he had joined the Blacks at their table on Sirius' invitation, until his mother took it upon herself to fill the table with eligible women for both him and Regulus, leaving no space for the man who made Sirius feel as though he was finally being seen for the first time.

Remus merely smiled and joined the shipbuilder, waving away Sirius' apologies the next day.

"It is absolutely fine. I may be a first class passenger, but I know I'm not one of you," Remus said with that smile again, clearly unaffected and meaning no malice. "Nor would I wish to be."

"I find myself extremely envious of you, Remus," Sirius sighed. "You can just be free and do what you wish."

That made Remus laugh, a delightful sound which Sirius was happy to indulge in.

"I was extremely sick in my youth and then spent years in school and university. It's only now that I feel like I'm truly able to be my own man."

"I've always just been what my parents wished me to be," Sirius said, hearing the bitterness in his own voice.

"It's your life, Sirius. I realised long ago that if I didn't live how I wanted to, I was going to spend all my time regretting not grabbing opportunities with both hands."

Those words stayed with Sirius for the next several days. How one man, with a soft laugh and scarred hands which were so talented at creating beautiful things, had turned his life upside down, Sirius couldn't understand.

After dinner one evening, Sirius stood to go for cigars with the other men, mentally bracing himself for yet another discussion about politics. Remus, who was stood by the shipbuilder talking to one of the gentlemen at the table, caught his eye.

"Good evening to you, Remus," Sirius said and Remus offered his hand for a shake.

"The same to you, Mr. Black," he said, both of them aware of the critical eye of Mrs. Walburga Black.

Sirius felt the note Remus passed into his hand. He had to wait for Regulus to get distracted by conversation and for his mother's piercing gaze to avert before he could read what it said, his heart racing.

 _Meet me on the third deck if you wish to truly experience life._

It was an opportunity, one of those ones that Remus had spoken of before. Sirius hesitated — he was a first class passenger and had never considered going to mingle with any of the commoners on the ship. It simply wasn't proper, as his mother would say.

Perhaps that was the thought which had him making an excuse for not joining the men and walking swiftly out of the dining hall. Perhaps it was how Remus' hand in his felt like electricity running through his veins. It was ridiculous, how he felt. It was wrong and more importantly, Remus was worthy of so much more than him. Yet as their eyes locked when Sirius stepped out of the elevator, nothing could stop him from going to the man.

"I'm glad you came."

Remus' accent had become stronger and Sirius found himself surprised at just how well he adapted to his environment. At the party, Sirius found himself laughing louder than he had before. They danced and drank strong ales as the beat that thrummed through his whole body, making partners twirl on the dance floor, skirts swishing and clapping filling the air.

"It's a bit hot in here. Fancy joining me out on the deck?"

Sirius nodded and Remus took his hand as they weaved through the crowd.

They kissed on the stern of the ship, Remus' hands warm on Sirius' side. Under the starlight, they kept kissing. That evening, eternity seemed possible. In between kisses, they discussed a future that Sirius kept thinking of as he went back to his room several hours later, lips tingling.

Surrounded by the Atlantic, away from judgemental eyes, Sirius had fallen in love. Remus had murmured about the new life they were going to live and so he fell asleep, dreaming of amber eyes, a shy smile and possibilities.

* * *

 **A/N:** Prompts used and challenges entered were as follows:

\- Quidditch League Season 5 Semi Finals: Write a fluffy story using the prompt 'Titanic' (movie. Optional Prompts: cynical, kindness, poetry book.

\- Hogwarts Assignment #2 - Notable Witches and Wizards. Task 1: Write about someone leaving the country.

\- The Insane House Challenge: 201. AU - Cruise Ship

\- The 365 Prompts Challenge: 213. Plot Point - Meeting on a bus/train/transport

\- Showtime: Worthy (word)

\- The Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge: 28. Write a story set outside of the United Kingdom.

\- Bath Bomb Appreciation Challenge: Drunk-in Sailor - Write a Sailor!AU

\- The OTP Challenge: Write about your OTP's first kiss.

\- Character Appreciation: Plot - Staring a new life.

\- Book Club: Caine Soren: (plot point) taking the blame for something, (word) insane, (dialogue) "Deep down she's a good person. Deep down, I'm not."

\- Sticker Challenge: Phoenix - Write about starting anew.

\- Dragon Appreciation Month.


End file.
